Talk:Academy Student
Merging info Could someone fit the old text: Becoming an Academy Student is the first step to becoming a professional ninja. Students are taught the basics to become a ninja. Rather than performing missions, all students are trained to master basic techniques and skills. All students enrolled are of very young age. In order to become a Genin, students must pass a comprehensive graduating test. Passing this test gives you all the chance in the world to become a great ninja. It is not very easy to make the cut and many students don't pass. After graduating, the students receive a headband bearing the symbol of their village. This is commonly referred to as a forehead protector, although it can be worn on other places instead of the forehead. This rank is probably he most crucial stage towards becoming an elite ninja. Into the article (Don't move the tags though, the tag should only allow the first paragraph to be included. Dantman (Talk) 07:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) adding more to the "list of Academy Students" Page since the "list of Academy Students" page doesnt have a talk section like this I am posting this here. that list needs to include all of the academy students from episode 158 of the original series. I have seen videos that list the students names and such and some are in japanese but can be easily translated. anyways just wanted to tell you that the page is incomplete as it does not include the students from episode 158. --snip-- this link shows all there names translated to english if you need to reference it. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) why is no one commenting on this post? its legitimate, in-universe, and applies to the subject. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 19:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Do these students have names? Else they can't be added to a drilldown list.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) yes they do have names. if you notice I provided a video link and even said watch the video there names are in the video. so yeah.Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ok honestly? why hasn't anyone commented on here since the last post? its legitimate information and all that? Cerez IDK if you noticed but I did mention before that I provided a video link that says there names on it IDK if you watched it and/or cared to but if for whatever reason you didn't or were to lazy to or whatever I have the video pause at the exact moment when the names are shown right this very instant and so I will provide you with those names (although I have said that you can watch the video yourself to see it) anyways the names are Chen, Samo, En, Hajiki, Ayato, Mari, Kouji, Jin, Futaba, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Dango, Ame, Choco (thats how the Sub Translation spells it FYI), Sou, Kiri, Shimo, Kogane, Hotaru, Suzu, Taiga, Rai, Yamane, Nobori, Daichi, and Matsuri. there there is a list in case you were too lazy or for whatever reason didn't want to (check the video its a legit link, and has the info on it so yeah). Lordofninjas1 (talk) 02:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) You could always do it yourself: I do not swear by the Japanese. ''~SnapperT '' 19:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I know I could have done it by myself but I didn't want to in case an edit war started and whatever. not to mention they knew this conversation was still ongoing and have just ignored it even though they know it was still ongoing. in other words I was kinda covering myself and making sure I wasn't banned or anything. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) http://leafninja.com/biographies.php I know you guys don't use Images from this site but hear me out. you can look at the profiles for the Academy kids on here and look at the image and then go to one of your approved sites and/or google and find a different image of the same character or just find a better quality version of the picture shown (its really up to you which one you want to do) it has been done recently on a few of the pages but I know that there are still a few more that can be used. so yeah. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 15:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Image Could someone get the image from chapter 599 where a large portion of the academy students are shown? — SimAnt 00:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Highest known rank It seems odd but the highest known rank for Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Kagami, Torifu and Kushina is Academy Student. So add it to their rank or leave it blank? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:38, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :um...no lol. these were all seen in flashbacks and we don't account former ranks. these shinobi are definitely higher then that. Munchvtec (talk) 11:46, March 12, 2015 (UTC)